


Cantarella

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Cantarella

Любовь быстротечным ядом разливалась по венам, не давая и шанса найти панацею от этого проклятия. Это стало их общей тайной.

Сады Ханамуры — раскидистые ветки сакур и покрытые цветками кустарники скрывали порочный союз двух братьев; они прятались подальше от своих учителей и родителей, чтобы никто не мог помешать двум подросткам целоваться.

Шимады не помнили, как ступили на этот путь, но когда осознали, то стало слишком поздно: огонь любви уже сжигал их изнутри. Надев серую маску безразличия, Ханзо продолжал играть роль примерного сына и будущего наследника, пока за ним наблюдали родители. И только когда он оказывался наедине с Генджи, то сразу же подавался порывам страсти и ласкал его тело губами, невесомо проводя влажную дорожку на его коже кончиком языка. В ответ на это младший брат сладко стонал и прогибался под ним от наслаждения.

Они оба попали в безудержный водоворот чувств — медленные движения, нежные прикосновения к бедрам и приятные слуху слова:

— Пожалуйста, возьми меня.

В руках самурая младший брат был как марионетка, особенно в те моменты, когда Ханзо хотелось экзотики и он опутывал его тело невероятными сплетениями узлов красной веревки: она проходила поверх плеч, живота, спины и бедер, обвивая руки Генджи у него за спиной. Самурай всегда обожал шибари, и именно на «воробье» оно смотрелось невероятно красиво в сочетании с яркими укусами и многочисленными засосами.

Такой послушный и податливый, буквально обмякший в руках Ханзо после оргазма — он получал порцию нежностей и поцелуев, будто в знак благодарности за то, что он есть у Шимады-старшего.

Взгляды всегда можно было скрыть, но только не слова, да и не хотел он молчать, когда рядом с ним был его любимый. Перебирая пряди зеленых волос, брюнет касался губами яркой макушки.

Они были скованы невидимыми цепями, ключи от которых были только у них двоих. 

Сладкий сок любви опасно ядовит, и их грех мог искупить только костер. Шимадам оставалось лишь снова и снова прятаться ото всех, скрывая свои чувства к друг другу.


End file.
